


Operation Saving Moms

by supergirlshero85



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-10 12:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12911769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergirlshero85/pseuds/supergirlshero85
Summary: What would you do if you were given the task to save your future parents or risk never being born? Oh, and you only had three weeks to do it? Well if your Brian and Laura you take the mission and get to saving your moms. Brian has to get Alex to not only stop drinking but realize her happiness is not with her ex but with her new friend Sara. Meanwhile, Laura has to show Sara letting people in to actually love them won't always end bad.  Peace of cake right?  Comments and Kudos are life they keep me writing. This random idea came to me so let me know what you guys think. It will be a three to four chapter fic. After all the kids only have untill Christmas to make it happen.





	1. Chapter 1

“So you are telling me the big man's plan is to send us to earth to save our future mother’s?”

“Exactly Brian you and your sister have to each go and save them. If not there is a chance you will never get a chance to live.”

“Well, this plan sucks I mean we're going to be what babies how will we communicate with them?”

“Brian Language. But no going as an infant will not suffice you will both be twelve. You, my dear boy, will go to Earth 38 and Meet your mom Alex. She is a great person just going through a rough patch right now. You, Laura, will be heading to a time machine you have to act like you're a stowaway. Sara Lance is your mother. You guys will have three weeks until Christmas to get them to change their ways and meet up again. The only catch is the three big rules. One you cannot tell them who you really are. Two no magic to intervene as in make them call the other or fall in love. However, you can use magic if they are going to die. But it’s sparing so only use it in emergencies. Three you can’t tell them who they are supposed to end up with.”

“Yeah this is going to be a piece of cake get two women who sound like real prizes to stop being stupid so they can fall in love and have us?”

“Come on Brian I don’t know about you but I want a chance to live to don’t you? It could be fun I mean it’s Christmas and we'll get a chance to live. If only for three weeks.”

“Yeah ok I guess so Laura... Will you be there George?”

“ I won’t be there all the time but when you need me I will pop up. You guys can do this now go.”

The head angel said before sending them both off to meet their future mothers. Brian was the first to land he was average height blonde hair that came right above his hazel eyes. He was lanky but in shape. Pulling his coat over his shoulders he looked down the dark alleyway and sighed. Of Course, he didn’t get to go to a time-traveling spaceship noo he got to go to what he suspected was a dive bar. Before he could think about it too long out came what he could only guess was Alex his mother. Seeing her stumble a bit he sighed before coming up under her arm so he could steady her. 

“Hey, kid I'm fine where did you come from?”

“Uh I sleep back here I saw you were about to fall so I came to help.”

Brian quickly lied as he helped her out of the alley and onto the main street. She looked at him but her mind was a bit too fuzzy to really argue with him. Thanking the heavens for that Brian helped her to a bench before he fished out her phone to call her some help. 

“Ok let’s see who to call… J’onn ..Boss. No Winn little pain.... No James.. Guardian God what is with all these nicknames. Fine fine let’s try this Kara woman.”  
Brian mumbled before hitting call. Someone picked up only after a few rings. 

“Uh Hi I’m with Alex she’s sick or something she needs help. She’s at some bar. Ok bye. Helps coming I have to go hide so don’t die or anything I need you to live. “ 

Brian muttered before slipping her phone into his pocket and running off across the street to hide. Yes, stealing was wrong but he only had three weeks and he needed to know all he could about this mother of his. He watched as a blonde woman flew from the sky scooping up his mom before he took off to find a place to sleep for the night. As he lay down in one of the play structures in the park he opened her phone and looked through the pictures. A few made him smile but there was one with a blonde that caught his eye. This must be his other mom. Wow, she was so beautiful. That was the last image he saw before sleep took over.

Meanwhile somewhere above 1978 Laura fell to the metal floor of the ship with a clank. Unlike her brother, her hair was long and brown with a reddish tint to it. Her eyes matched his in color. Hearing a computer voice announce her arrival she sighed before facing a very big looking man. 

“Who are you and how did you get on our ship?”

‘Names Laura I'm twelve and I don’t know I just walked on the last time you landed. Do you uh know a Sara..”

“Sara Lance boss?”

Mick asked his face softening some as he watched the girl wring her hands nervously. However, before he could interrogate her any further Sara came waltzing in.

“Who is this Rory?”

“Names Laura says she knows you.”

“I I uh never said I did I just heard of you yes.”

“Well, I am Sara nice to meet you Laura were you from this time period?”

“I don’t know I got on when you did after that wedding.”

Laura lied smoothly. While as awkward as she could be at times when it came time for it to count she knew how to survive. 

“Well, I guess we will have plenty of time to get to know each other Laura. Because we aren’t going back there for about three weeks. Till then you get to hang with us traveling time how does that sound kid?”  
“Sounds uh pretty awesome Miss Lance.”

Laura said biting her lip nervously. That one action made Sara pause if only just for a second. Hell if she didn’t know any better she would have thought the girl in front of her was a younger version of Alex. No they hadn’t gone back to Earth 38 Alex was gone back home with Kara. Most likely having put their one night together in a box she buried. Not wanting to think about that she slide her arm around the girl and lead her into the main control room of the wave rider. After some awkward introductions, laura was lead into what would be her room for the next few weeks. Thanking Mick for showing her she shut the door locking it behind her. Only when she knew she was alone did she pull out the watch George gave her.

“Brian brian are you there?”

Hearing his sister’s voice Brian got up and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

“Yeah yeah I'm here do you know what time it is Laura?!”

“Sorry I just am so excited I met mom she’s amazing she’s so beautiful and so strong I see where you will get it from. Hows Alex is she amazing too ?”

“Well, I wouldn’t say amazing sis. She was drunk… couldn’t walk straight I had to call some flying friend of hers to come get her.”

“Wait! You're not with her if you're not with her how will you find her again? We can’t use that much magic.”

“Laura will you relax I got this I stole moms phone. So I figure there will be an address or something and I can use it to find her. If there isn’t I can bring it to the police and maybe she'll be there. I don’t know I will figure it out. Is our other mom a blonde?”

“Yeah, how did you know?”

I saw a picture they were in bed. They look so happy. I don’t get adults if they are so happy together why did they leave each other sis?”

“Maybe they had no choice I will ask .. what should we call them ?”

“Hmm how about Mom for Alex and Mama for Sara that way we don’t get confused?”

“Sounds good I gotta go we're gonna be landing in another time tomorrow and Mama said I should get some sleep. Love you call me after you find Mom ok?”

“Will do Laura love you to stay safe.”

Once he shut off his watch Brian slide out of the play tunnel and onto the ground. The sun was up now and he knew if he didn’t want to get any unwanted attention he had to keep moving. Heading to one of the benches he searched Alex’s phone for an address after coming up empty he decided the next best thing was to go the police station. Maybe if he lied they could help him find her. No no even better he’d use the phone to do that. Yes, that is exactly what he would do. 

Jumping off the bench Brian ran down a few blocks right into the NCPD he didn’t know how he knew where it was he was just happy he did. After being ignored by a few of the policeman he got bored and wandered up the stairs to something called the science division. Maybe here he wouldn’t be ignored. Walking in he headed right over to a curly-haired cop.

“Hi I'm Brian and I need help finding someone.”

“Well hello Brian names Maggie Sawyer I am a detective maybe I can help you. Who are you trying to find?”

He wasn’t sure why but he didn’t like this person so instead of giving up the one connection he had to his mom he went with the next best thing. He lied.

“ I am looking for an Alex Danvers detective.”

Maggie not expecting to hear that name again so soon flinched a bit before nodding. Brian saw it but said nothing. 

“I know her but before I help you may I ask what your relationship with her is?”

“I am her friend.”

“That’s it, kid, you're her friend?”

“Yup, so can you help me or not?”

“I will go call her.”

Hearing that his eyes went a bit wide. 

“You know what nevermind I will find her myself thanks for your time!’

Brian called out as he ran out of the building. To make sure she didn’t follow him he ran until his lungs couldn’t take anymore. Falling to his knees Brian sighed as he tried to catch his breath. It was day one and he had failed already. He was about to cry when George showed up.

“All ok Brian?”

“No last night mom wasn’t right and I got her help. I thought I'd be able to find her but this is a big city.”

“Yeah it is bud but guess what going to the police station was a good idea. You just found the wrong person I guess.”

“Wrong?”

“Well she is your mother’s ex..”

“Ah, and we don’t need her messing this up. But how do I find her?”

“Tell you what it’s your guy's first mission and your kids come on I will help you.” 

George said as he took the boy's hand in his. In a blink of an eye, they were off the street and in front of her apartment door. 

“Ok I can’t help anymore you have to make your own genuine connections son.”

“I know I can do this I can. Thanks, George.”

Brian said before he turned and knocked on the gray door. He only waited for a few seconds before the door opened to reveal an even rougher looking version of his mom then the night before. Taking a breath he pushed passed her. Walking over to the couch he sat down smiling at her.

“Uh, who are you kid?”

“Names Brian I saved your butt last night so you owe me. I’m kind of homeless for the next few weeks. I figured I'd stay with you. Beats being in one of those homes over the holidays. Heres your phone by the way you dropped it last night.”

Taking he she shot him a confused look. 

“So I'm suppose to just take you in? Where are your parent's kid?”

“Who knows. It’s just me and my twin but she has a family for the holidays so it’s just me. Can you really throw an innocent kid out onto the streets for the holidays? Are you that cold Alex?”

Brian asked his hazel eyes staring her down. He hated playing the guilt card but he knew if she didn’t budge he would have to get very creative for the next few weeks. He could do it he just didn’t fancy spending any more cold nights outside. After a five minute staring contest she gave in and nodded. 

“Fine you can stay for three weeks then we will figure out a more permanent solution for you? Sounds good?”

“Yeah, that’s fine.”

Brian said as he got up and slide around her. Hopping on the counter he took some pain meds out for her to take. 

“Take these so your head feels better. We can talk later.” 

Then before she could say anymore he ran to the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Turning the faucet on he waited until the sound filled the bathroom to call his sister. 

Hearing her groggy hello he smiled wide.

“Go back to sleep just calling to let you know I got in. Here's to operation being born.”

“We can do it, Brian, we have no choice. Love you don’t be so tough on her she’s probably hurting. “

“I know I won’t be mean I promise.”

Once he hung up he slide into the bathtub and just sat back. He had three weeks to change the course of his and his sister’s life. If they failed they wouldn’t be born. No pressure none at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad you guys are liking it!

“So can you cook Alex?” 

Brian asked as he emerged from the bathroom finally.

“Uh not really I burn things. But if you're hungry we can go out and get something.”

“No worries I know how to cook you go shower you kind of smell. I will cook us breakfast. But you should think about getting better at it. Especially since you wanna be a mom and all.”

Hearing his last remark she froze for a second before shaking her head and grabbing some clean clothes so she could shower. Once he was alone in the apartment Brian set to work finding all of her alcohol and dumping it out. He was quite surprised at just how much he had found. When it was all poured down the drain and the bottles in the recycle bin. Brian set to work on cooking them breakfast. Finding everything for eggs and toast that’s what he made. He had just started warming the pan when he heard a slight whoosh. Turning around he smiled when he saw George. 

“Came to offer me some more help?”

“No no, not yet just one more tip. You can’t tell your moms who you are but you can enlist one person from their lives for help.”

“Oh, that’s great maybe I will enlist the blonde who came to help her last night.”

“Yeah, Kara no I wouldn’t…”

“Why ?”

“She can’t keep a secret so that can backfire. I was thinking this guy named Winn. Seems they are close so I'd go with him.”

“Great more new people I have figure out how to meet no sweat. I got this Operation Save Moms will be a success.”

Brian said as he cracked two eggs into the sizzling pan. As he watched the boy cook breakfast George wished him well before disappearing. When the eggs were done Brian popped in two bagels and waited for them to toast. He was just buttering them when Alex emerged from the bathroom.

“You actually cooked breakfast?”

“Duh if not who would also I got rid of all the booze.”

“All of it?”

Alex squeaked as she took in the really filled bin.

“Yeah you don’t need it anymore you have me now.”

“Great thanks for that.”

Alex said as she took her breakfast before sitting at the table pouting a bit. 

“ Hey, Alex how are you feeling…”

Kara stopped mid-sentence as she took on the scene in front of her. 

“Hi I’m Brian I'm Alex’s friend I made eggs want some?” 

He asked handing a plate over to Kara before taking his and sitting down across from his mom.

“You guys are friends huh? Isn’t he uh a little young Alex?” 

“Haha no he saved me last night now I'm giving him a place to stay for the holidays. Until his sister's back.”

“Oh well, that’s nice of you. Nice to meet you, Brian, I am Kara Alex’s sister.”

“Pleasures all mine so Alex can I come to work with you please?”

“I guess so but you have to stay in my office ok?”

“Sweet Thanks, I can’t wait you fight Aliens right?”

“Yeah, how did you know that?”

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. Getting up Alex walked over to the door opening it to reveal Maggie the detective he had spoke to earlier. 

“Hey Alex sorry for stopping by but something weird happened this morning.” 

Cursing under his breath Brian stayed quiet as he took small bites of his breakfast. However, he was surprised to see that Maggie wasn’t invited in rather she went out into the hall. 

“So who's that Kara?”

“Uh, that’s Maggie Alex’s ex.”

“Ah ok..”

Outside Maggie frowned a bit as she was ushered outside. But she knew she couldn’t really complain they weren’t together not anymore.

“What happened Maggie? Why are you here?”

“Well I was at work and this kid came looking for you. He had blonde hair hazel eyes. Said he needed to find you. Is everything ok?”

“It’s fine and he found me. He found my phone guess he wanted to return it.”

Alex half lied. She hated lying to Maggie but she didn’t want to deal with the latter of explaining something she didn’t fully understand.

“Ah ok glad everything is fine then. Guess I'll see you around.”

“Yeah sure see you, Maggie.”

Alex said before heading back into the safety of her apartment. 

Meanwhile, on the waverider, Laura was shaken awake by her mentor George. Seeing the man there she hugged him before getting out of bed.

“George, why are you here? Is everything ok hows Brian?”

“All is fine down in National city I came to give you a tip the same one I gave your brother. You may not be able to tell your mom who you are but you can tell one human.”

“Well, that does even out the playing field a bit. I guess I have to get to know mom’s friends and decide who to tell.”

“That I can help you with… Go for the big guy you first met my child. He seems to be like a good one to have on your side.”

“Got it thanks, George. When will I see you again?”

“Soon Laura right now you have a job to do. Go spend time with your mom get to know her and stick to the plan.”  
“Will do!”  
Laura said before hopping up and heading out to the main room on the ship. 

Seeing her mom behind the control center Laura couldn’t help but smile. It was so cool her mom seemed to be this bad ass woman. She couldn’t wait to get to know her better. Walking over to Sara Laura slide into one of the metal chairs. Her mom looked like she was concentrating so she didn’t want to bother her. After a while Sara noticed her sitting there.

“Hey there … it’s Laura right?”

“Yes uh ma'am ? it is?”

“You can just call me Sara.”

“Oh ok awesome this is so cool. Thank you for letting me stay last night.”

“Not a problem kid, we couldn’t just throw you overboard. So tell me more about yourself. “

“Me you want to know about me? Uh, what do you want to know?”

“Age .. locations of your parents...and favorite color.”

“I’m twelve don’t have parents right now.. just my twin brother he’s back on earth. Annnd my favorite color is red reminds me of Christmas.”

“You're a twin huh?”

“Yeah Brian he's my best friend and I need to get back to him by Christmas.”

“Well Laura I know we don't know each other well but I promise you I will get you back to your brother.”

“I uh believe you. You seem like you keep promises.” 

“Oh, she does kid, last person, she kept promises to fell head over heels for her.”

“Really?”

“Rory we do not need to tell Laura about Alex.”

“Alex, who is she please tell me? Is she your friend?”

“Friend is one way to put it kid.. Sara and Alex are way more than friends.”

Rory said ignoring his Captains glare.  
“Oh is it a love story? I love, love stories!’

Laura gushed.

“Well fine you want to know. Alex is my friend we had a connection.”

“Do you think she’s your true love ?”

“Uh yeah, kid I don’t do true love. “

“Oh uh yeah what a stupid thing… I am going to find something to eat.”

Laura said sadly. Sara was going to go after her but was stopped by Mick.

“You go I can speak kid.”

He said before following Laura out of the main control room. He waited until they were alone to let her know he was there.

“Ok Spill who are you and why are you really here.”

With tear-filled eyes, Laura turned to face the bigger man.

“I I I I am Laura and I am twelve I do have a twin.. Were sort of not born yet. See were I guess unborn angels. And our mentor George said we had to come now or we would never be born. I was sent here to get mom. Well, Sara to realize she loves Alex.Brian was sent to Alex. I thought he had it bad but if she doesn’t believe in true love she will never kiss mom and realize she loves her BY CHRISTMAS! If she doesn’t we will disappear and never get a chance to live.”

“Ok kid breathes we will sort this. Why can’t you just tell her who you are?”

Mick asked as he patted the crying girl on the head in an attempt to calm her cries. 

“Well, there are rules. We can use magic to like save them or if we need to but only scarcely cause there isn’t much. We can’t use magic to make them fall in love. We can’t let them know who we are. If that wasn’t enough Alex’s stupid ex is floating around and Brian says she drinks too much. My first mission the most important one of my life literally and I've failed.”

“Hey no you didn’t fail Christmas is what three weeks away. Plus you have a bit longer since we're time traveling. Plus you got me to help you. I like when Boss is happy Alex makes her happy. I imagine you kids would make her very happy. But one thing your name Laura why Laura?”  
“ I think I'm named after her sister I really don’t know. I want to know everything about her she’s amazing and she smells good.”

“Yeah that she does. Ok so we are a team now Laura and we are going to get that stubborn mule to fall in love with Alex by Christmas. A year ago I would have said this was impossible but I've seen impossible be changed so let’s do it. You go eat foods in your room I will get Alex on Sara’s mind. “

“Maybe mention someone called and said Alex was going through a rough time and needed her?”

“I like the way you think. You are definitely your mother’s kid.”

“Yeah, George said if we do get to live we will have amazing lives with them as our mom’s. Thanks for helping Mick.”

 

Laura said as she hugged him tightly before skipping off to her room to eat.

“Holy fuck only I would get to meet Sara Lance's kid that will only exist if love happens. Man Snart days like this I miss you, partner.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Wow, Alex this place is so cool!”

Brian said as he ran ahead of her into the DEO. 

“Yeah, bud this is where it all happens. Later I will show you the sparring room and my lab.”

“Sweet. Look at those computers!”

Brian said before he took off towards where the main control room was. He wasn’t sure how he knew but he knew the man bent over one of the screens was the man he needed to recruit on his team. 

“So your Winn right?”

“Uh yeah do I know you? Names Brian i’m a friend of Alex’s and we need to talk...somewhere private.”

Winn looked around the control center seeing Kara and Alex talking with J’onn he nodded before leading the boy downstairs to one of the empty training rooms.

“So what’s up kid how can I help you?”

“Well I am Brian….Danvers-Lance.. The future son of Alex Danvers and Sara Lance. You see my parents are stubborn idiots. So much so they have the Big man and George he’s our mentor all worried that if they don’t stay on track we will never be born… We my twin and I are supposed to do big things. We need to be born and if we don’t get them to kiss and fall in love by Christmas eve it’s over for us before it even began.”

“So wait you're here so your twin is let me guess on a wave rider somewhere?”

“Yes she has to convince Sara to contact mom and I have to convince Alex.. We are allowed to enlist one person to help us and since Supergirl over there can’t keep a secret George told me to enlist you. I figure we can make this happen I already got rid of all the Alcohol in her apartment. Now I know what you can do.”

“What? I mean Alex doesn’t talk about her love life to me. Her lack of one yes when she’s mad at Kara.”

“But you are a genius you can create things. I need you to make it possible for Alex to contact Sara. Laura is having someone on the ship make Sara something on her end. This will work it has to!”

“Now tech I can do kid. I mean it's for the greater good... So Alex has twins huh?”

“Yeah, they say I’m like my mom Sara and Laura is like Alex… “

Brian said as he handed Winn Alex’s phone.

“How did you get this ?”

“I stole it when she was arguing with Kara.”

Brian told Winn proudly. Shaking his head Winn took the phone before heading off to one of the labs to work on it. 

“Hey, where was Winn off to?” 

Alex asked as she walked up to her son.

“He is going to make something that will make you smile Alex. You look beautiful when you smile.” 

Brian said before hugging her gently. He didn’t notice the Martian in the corner smiling wide. George knew that J’onn would be good backup if he needed it. Though he was wondering if the boy would need any backup at all. It seemed he was right on schedule to make sure the mission was a success. 

Meanwhile back up in the waverider Mick saw Sara was alone and decided it was the best time to pounce. 

“Hey there Boss can we talk?”

“What do you want Mick?”

“I was thinking about Hotter Danvers. You should really call her. We just tell Gideon and bam were there and I can see Skirt it’s a win-win.”

“What makes you think you have any chance with Supergirl?”

“I’m real I tell her like it is. Plus I’m a catch.”

Sara snorted as she took a seat. 

“Why are you so interested in my love life Mick?”

“I”m not I just like seeing you happy and Hotter Danvers made you happy. Tell me this if you had a way to talk to her would you?”

Without a second's hesitation, Sara nodded. 

“Great that’s all I needed to know good talk. You upset the kid, go say sorry.”

Mick said before taking off in search of their resident nerd. 

“Ok Haircut here is Sara’s phone you need to make it able to communicate with Alex on her earth.”

“And if I don’t?”

“I will pound your face.”

“Got it I will get right on it.”

“Great when your done come and find me if you need help contact Winn something at the DEO he is Hotter Danver’s nerd.”

“Uh, thanks? Why are we doing this Rory?”

“Because lives depend on it two and you don’t want two dead lives on your conscience do you?”

“No no I don’t.”

“Good boy now get to work.”

Sara feeling bad for upsetting Laura had walked down to her room. Knocking once she peeked her head in.

“Can we talk?”

“Sure Sara it’s uh your ship.”

“Yeah but your room. So tell me why did me not believing in love upset you?”

“It doesn’t matter Sara.. love is for fools I am never going to see my brother again.”

Laura said before curling into a ball turning away from the woman.

“Hey hey you will get back to him I promise you that. I don’t break my promises. Just ask Alex… um I mean any of the guys.”

Wiping her eyes Laura turned to face her mom.

“Why did you say ask Alex who is she?”

“Well, Alex Danvers is Supergirls sister. She is this amazing woman I got to meet a few months back.”

“Did you guys kiss?”

“Yes we did but not a lot it was more us having each others back. She is this awkward ball of cuteness. But when it came time to have my back she always did. She was upset being away from Supergirl bad people wanted to hurt her. I promised her that I would get her back to her sister. I wouldn’t let what happened to my sister happen to hers.”

“I’m sorry you lost your sister.”

Laura said as she wrapped her arms around Sara hugging her tight.

“It’s ok I’ve made peace with it. I was saving the world and that meant I couldn’t save her. Going back in time wouldn’t change the outcome…”

“I’m sure she knew you loved her.. And if you could you would have saved her. Siblings know things like that. If you have kids you can name one after her so she will always live on.”

Laura said quietly. She wasn’t sure the hint was too much she was about to pull away when she felt Sara’s arms wrapping around her. 

“When I do I will you Laura are a smart kid remind me of Alex, to be honest. If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were her kid.”

“Hah yeah, that’s so funny.”

Before Laura could say more Mick walked in smirking.

“Hey, Boss call for you.”

“Who is it, Mick??”

“Hotter Danvers.”

Taking her cell she put it to her ear.

“Alex?”

“Hey, there apparently my team got together with yours so we could speak.”

“They are such meddling weirdos.”

“I Know I punched Winn hard then hugged him.. I’ve been wanting to talk to uh talk to you.”

“Me to..”

Seeing Sara’s attention was totally on Alex Laura hopped off the bed and followed Mick down the hall. They had done it they moms were reconnected. Now the rest was up to them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay guys i've been sick. Here is the next installment of the twins and their clueless moms.

Alex couldn’t remember the last time she had gone so long without a drop of Alcohol to get through the day. She saw things clearer was better at work and at home she came to this amazing kid. Her life had meaning once more. An added bonus she talked to Sara most everyday. Together they realized by some twist of fate they had one half of a special set of twins.

Brian was so much like Sara it was uncanny. He was so full of life and cared about Alex like only Kara had ever. He was also quiet and took his surroundings in. The one difference was while Sara seemed quite sociable he stayed to himself only talking to Alex, Winn and his twin when he was allowed. Alex really liked having him around and she was considering finding out if she could adopt them when they finally met up with Sara and Laura in Starling City in a few weeks. 

Tonight though Brian was buzzing with excitement. Alex had promised him a night of just them and Kara going to pick out a tree making cookies. Just a family night. Alex had a family and it felt right. Walking up the stairs however she didn’t hear music like she had each night prior, it was quiet and that scared her. Rushing in she saw Brian sitting in the dark on her bed. He looked lost and sad but not hurt. Taking off her gun Alex put it on the counter before making her way over to him. She had just sat on the bed when she felt him launch himself into her arms crying. Wrapping her arms around the boy she rocked him promising him that it would all be ok. She wasn’t sure how she knew it would be but she knew she’d do whatever was in her power to make life ok for him. He had saved her it was her turn to return the favor. 

“Talk to me buddy what’s wrong how can I make this ok?”

A few moments passed before Brian was able to talk.

“Laura and I had a fight… She wants me to fix this and find us a family but I can’t. She said I didn’t care about her or our family and I do. I just want to be a kid..”

Alex hugged him close before sitting him up. 

“Hey, you look at me, Brian. You are just a kid so is Laura let me and Sara worry about the taking care of you guys. It’s our jobs to the adults you understand?”

Nodding he wiped his eyes before hugging his mom tightly. 

“I love you so much and I know you don’t know me well but you're going to be a great mom one day.”

Hearing the last words Maggie ever said to her caused her to smile not feel pain. This was the life she was meant to have a family. That was it after the holidays she was going to do all she could to keep them.

Brian had just pulled away when a ball of energy came running at them. Once she felt it hug Brian she knew this was his twin. But wait they weren’t supposed to be here. Looking up at the balls now hugging each other her eyes fell on Sara the woman who completed this family dream of hers.

“Hey there beautiful what brings you to my neck of the woods.”

“Well, Laura here said you were going Christmas tree shopping and baking cookies apparently its a family thing and we just had to come. The waverider had some down time so we are taking a break for Christmas. Mick, Laura and I came to see you and the others went where they needed to be during the holidays. It’s the first without Martian. Jax would have come but he went to spend time with Lily and Clarissa.”

“Yeah I get that so where is Mick?”

“Oh, he and Kara ran into each other so they're doing what they do best, fighting.”

Walking over to the bed Sara pressed a gentle kiss to Alex’s lips before pulling the twins off her. 

“Ok you two get ready we have a tree to buy!”

Smiling the twins nodded Brian not even questioning Sara’s authority to tell him what to do. Unlike her and Alex he knew they were both his moms. Running to the bathroom the each washed up then came out in fresh clothes. 

“We're ready!’

“Ok go downstairs wait with Kara and Mick… Alex and I will be right down.”

Nodding the twins took off to go downstairs.

“Dude she has so much energy it’s insane..”

“So does he.. I think after the holidays I want to find out if I can keep them.”

“Danvers funny thing right there I was thinking the same thing. But a time-traveling Captain. I don’t see me getting custody.”

“Together we could. I told you last night I want a family with you.”

“I uh want that to Alex but there is a good chance I am going to mess up more often than not.” 

“We'll figure it out. I have faith. But I do know Mick, Kara and those two aren’t a good combo alone so let’s get going Captain..”

Smiling Sara took Alex’s hand letting herself be pulled up. The pair walked hand in hand down to where their family was waiting for them. Reaching the kids Alex and Sara smiled as each twin took one of their hands as they headed into the city to find a tree. 

“So how big should the tree be?” 

Alex asked Brian with a smirk.

“Um as big as we can carry. Do you have ornaments ?”

“I don’t but Kara does she said she’d lend us some right sis?”

“Yes, that I did. I mean you celebrating I am all for it Alex. So I agree with the kid biggest tree ever!” 

As they walked into the lot Brian let go of Alex’s hand to drag his sister away from the group. Once they were alone he pointed across the street at a woman watching them.

“Who's that Brian?”

“Uh, Maggie something she’s moms’ ex. I knew she was going to be a problem..”

“Maybe not Brian I mean moms are close, look at them Mom just kissed Mama…”

“Yeah, maybe I’m worrying about nothing.”

“Like always brother come on let’s go spend time with our moms. I want to get to know all about Alex before we have to go.”

“Yeah, I want to get to know Sara she seems so cool.”

“She is she’s just like you Brian!”

Laura said as she turned away dragging her brother after her. 

After that, the night went great Alex had kept her word letting the twins pick out the biggest tree Mick could carry. Then they brought it home and set it right up. It took over half of Alex’s apartment. But she didn’t care. Not when she watched the twins staring at the lights in complete awe. This what her dreams had always been Holidays with her family. Yes sometimes the persons she loved changed but the kids were always a constant. Now more than ever she knew being a mom was what she was supposed to do. 

She had just sent Kara to get their dinner when she felt a pair of arms around her waist. Looking down at the boy she had come to love Alex ruffled his sandy blonde hair smiling. 

“Hey there Bri Bri what’s on your mind?”

“Just wanted to say thank you it’s going to be the best Christmas ever!”

“That is is! Now go set the table so it’s all ready for when Kara gets back with dinner. Nodding he took off as there was a knock on the door. Seeing Maggie Alex’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“Hey what are you doing here?” 

“Hey Alex it’s been a hot minute can we talk?” 

“Uh only for a second Sara and the kids are about to eat.”

“So Sara have you met someone?”

Rolling her eyes Alex closed the door a bit before she turned to face her ex. 

“So I was looking into the kid and well he doesn’t exist something isn’t right Alex I’m worried about you.”

Not knowing what to say Alex was saved when Winn came waltzing up.

“That’s on me they are half alien and the DEO is protecting them, Maggie. Here is all the paperwork. We are working with another team to protect the twins. If you need more information you can talk the other teams, Captain. Captain Lance.” Hearing her name Sara walked out sliding her arm around Alex’s shoulders. 

“Yeah, the kids are half alien their under our care. So to keep them safe we have erased their identity.” 

“Ah ok, so then your fine Alex?”

“I am great I hope your well too.” 

Alex answered quietly. 

“I am sorry to bother you.” 

“Hey, Alex come look at this!”  
Brian called wanting his mom away from her ex. 

“Sorry, Maggie gotta run it was good to see you.”

Smiling Alex pulled Winn in leaving the two women alone.

Sara smiled until Alex was out of sight then she turned to glare at the shorter woman.

“I saw you following us. I will say this once Alex was a mess after your break up. She has finally moved on with me and our kids. She’s happy so if you ever loved her leave her alone.”

“All I want is for her to be happy..”

“Well, she is with me…”

That was the last words the women exchanged with each other before turning away. Sara back to her family and Maggie out of her ex’s apartment another time. 

Neither saw George in the corner smiling. The plan was working the twins had made it work! By Christmas, the pair would be in love and the twins would be back on track. Operation Save Mom's was looking to be a success.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it to the end! Thanks for reading along with me. Sorry, this wasn't out before Christmas I just couldn't get it right. Hope you enjoy this last chapter. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments they kept me writing :)

Deciding to stick around until after the Holiday Mick, Sara and Laura moved into Alex’s small apartment. It was cramped but it worked. As the days ticked down to Christmas Alex and Sara grew closer. Sara would help at the DEO when she was allowed and when they weren’t working they were spending all their free time with the twins. Sara was so attached she didn’t know how she’d leave after Christmas was over. The kids and Alex were her heart she wasn’t sure how she’d leave her heart. But that was two weeks away tonight she was heading home to make cookies with the kids Alex and of course Mick. 

She wasn’t sure how she had adopted the man but he somehow completed their little family. Heading to the store Sara picked up all the things they would need before heading to Alex’s apartment. Getting off the elevator Sara smiled when she heard the Christmas music through the door. It seemed they had started celebrating without her. Letting herself in she put the cookie stuff on the counter then she walked over and pressed a kiss to Alex’s frowning forehead. 

“Ok, what’s wrong?”

“We are trying to make gingerbread houses and Kara made hers look all perfect. I can’t get mine to even stand up!” 

“She won’t even let us help Sara.”

Brian said from the other side of the room. 

“Yeah well, it’s hard for us adults to accept help sometimes buddy. I like yours it looks like the real deal.”

“Thanks, Sara...It’s the best even better then Lauras.”

Brian said as he stuck his tongue out at his sister. She stuck her’s back at him as Sara chuckled.

“Stop fighting you two or no cookies later!” 

Sara said as she made her way over to her pouting girlfriend. Taking the pieces of the house from Alex’s hands Sara kissed her gently.

“Let me help we will show the show-offs.” 

Sara said before turning back to the mess Alex had somehow managed to make out of a pretty straightforward kit. It took her a few minutes but soon Sara had the house standing up straight, 

“Ok the house is up now all you have to do is decorate it my Danvers can you handle that?”

Sara asked as she hip checked her playfully. Alex rolled her eyes then picked up the icing and got to work. Shaking her head Sara looked around the room not believing this was her life. She had gone from having just the team and her dad to a real family. Alex was an amazing woman even hotter as a mom. The twins were her kryptonite that was for sure. For not being hers biologically she felt such a bond with them it scared her. But it also grounded her finally she was home.

After the gingerbread houses were done Kara headed out to get everyone dinner and Alex and Sara got the fun job of cleaning up the mess everyone had left. When everything was cleaned up dinner was there and they all ate the kids telling them all about the adventures they had during the day with Mick. 

“Uncle Mick took us into town where Supergirl stopped the Daximites it was so cool! Uncle Mick says he knows her and if we're good we may be able to meet her!”

Hearing the last part Mick found himself being glared at by all three women. Only if they knew what he did about the twins. 

“Hey don’t look at me I know Skirt and I am going to use to reach cool uncle status.”

Sara shook her head before changing the topic of conversation to their plans for Christmas Eve. 

‘So I thought we’d go to Kara’s party then come back here. We can do Christmas here I will cook.”

Sara said as she saw her girlfriend start to panic.

“If that is ok with you Kara.”

“Most definitely one night of cooking is more than enough for me.”

“Great so I will make a turkey and all the sides it will be great. Mick can supply the booze.”

“Sounds like a plan boss it will be a Christmas to remember.” 

Mick said as his eyes traveled to the bickering twins. Unlike his friends, he knew what would happen once Christmas came. They would be gone he just hoped the bond Sara and Alex were forming could withstand it. After was done and cleaned up Sara and Alex were in the kitchen with the twins making Cookies Mick was on the couch getting drunk and Kara was out saving the city it was a typical night one of the last few ones they would have all together. 

The next few weeks flew by and before they knew it was Christmas eve everyone was at Kara’s and it was a festive blur. Mick and Winn were the only ones privy to the heartache that was going to come. They had all sat down to eat when Brian ran over holding a present out to them a piece of mistletoe taped to his for forehead. Mick watched as both women kissed him before kissing each other. It really was their own Christmas Miracle two lost souls brought together by the kids they were going to have. It was a twisted one but one nonetheless. Mick had just finished his last beer when there was a knock on the door. It was a man stranger to everyone in the room but the twins. Smiling sad smiles they hugged their moms before running to him and hugging him tightly. 

“Did it work? Will we live?”

“You did great guys it worked perfectly. Smiling wide Brian and Laura hugged each other before realizing this meant they had to say goodbye. Knowing it would be hard George told them to wait outside while he talked to very confused and upset Sara. 

“Who are you and how do you know the twins?”

“Well I am George I guess you could say I am a friend of your sisters.”

“Laurel wait this makes no sense. Why are you taking the twins we want to adopt them. Look I may travel but Alex will be a great mom to them.”

“She will you both will but you can’t keep them right now. If you do you risk messing up your future along with theirs. They were sent her with a purpose. To get you two to realize you need each other. You will meet again but they have to go.”

“No Sara don’t let him take them.” 

Alex said getting ready to attack the man if she had to. However, before she could move Brain was in front of her his arms wrapped around her. 

“Don’t be sad, mom I will see you again and it will all be ok.”

Alex held him as she fought back tears she knew deep down she’d see him again she just wasn’t sure how she was going to let him go. When Brian pulled away to hug Sara Alex gathered Laura up into her arms hugging her tight. Then like they appeared they were gone. Needing to be alone Alex left Kara’s ignoring her friend’s protests. She had walked right past the bar where Brian had found her over to a park. Sitting down on the snow covered bench she sighed. For just a while she had a perfect life now it was all gone. Before she could sink into total depression she felt Sara next to her. Leaning over Alex buried her face in her girlfriend’s chest. 

“It will be ok Alex we have each other that was their point. I didn’t really believe in an afterlife or God but they were sent to save us babe and they did.”

“You think we will ever see them again?”

“Yeah, I do when the time is right.” 

The pair sat in the dark as the snow fell around them mourning the loss of their twins. When all their tears were gone both got up and made their way back to Alex’s Sara had went straight for the tree to take it down when she saw two presents under the tree one for her and one for Alex. Handing Alex’s hers Sara sat on the edge of the coffee table as she opened it. 

Opening the small box Alex smiled in it was a clear ornament with the words meet me under the mistletoe painted on it. She knew but the writing it was from Brian. Turning to see what Sara got Alex watched as she pulled out a small canary. Their kids had been real and would be again. Until then they had a piece of them to hold onto. As mad as Alex wanted to be mad at them and the man for deceiving them she couldn’t be. They had saved her and Sara. Alex vowed to do everything in her power to make them proud. Christmas was bittersweet that year but neither woman was alone and that made it quite the successful mission. 

 

Epilogue 

“Brian Martin Lance get your ass over here! “

Sara yelled as she ran after her very speedy self-directed three-year-old terror. 

“Aww, Mama I was running super fast too so I could fly like Aunty Kara!”

“You, my little man will never fly it’s not in your genes thank the lord.”

Sara said as she scooped the giggling boy into her arms. 

“Well isn’t that a sight for sore eyes two of our loves Laura always getting into trouble aren’t they?”

“Totally mom I don’t know what’s well do with them!”

“I say we kiss them!”

“Yes let’s, mommy!” Laura said as both she and Alex hugged Sam and Brian kissing them all over. 

In the distance, George watched smiling wide.

“Tell Laurel her sister is fine.”

He reported back to his boss before walking off. Operations Saving Moms had been a success.


End file.
